


The Silver Demon

by DiYunho



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Joker - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Drama, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Feels, Joker - Freeform, Light Angst, Love, Metahumans, Post-Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Freeform, The Joker Jared Leto, The Joker Suicide Squad, The Joker fanfiction, The Joker/daugther - Freeform, The Joker/family, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiYunho/pseuds/DiYunho
Summary: So eerie and strange…That’s how mostly everyone would describe The Silver Demon after seeing her for the first time: not that too many get used to the way you look anyway. You are always around The Joker, a sinister presence in his shadow, perfectly complimenting his menacing aura.  A flawless symbiosis between two outcasts bonded together by the unbreakable connection of blood: the infamous Silver Demon is the daughter of the equally controversial King of Gotham.





	The Silver Demon

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on Tumblr under the same blog name: DiYunho.

“Don’t do it!! Do you hear me?! That’s an order!” the Joker shouts and you smile, unimpressed:

“You know I don’t take orders from you.”

“Go away! Come get me with our men once I’m inside the prison!” he barks, hoping to convince you.

“No. It will take too long and I don’t like being apart from you. I used my power to get inside here; it would be a waste not finishing my mission.”

“You know what it will do to you !! Why are you fighting me?! Listen to me just once!!”

“Stop yelling,” you calmly reply, touching his chained hands. “Let’s see…” you look around, calculating your options while he pants, enraged. “We are inside an armed container, placed inside a larger one. Everything glass sealed on the outside, pulled by a SWAT Team truck. So many police cars in the convoy, impossible to escape. Aren’t you happy you have me?” you bend over to kiss his forehead and J is less than excited he is being ignored; one thing in his life he cannot control: you.

“Don’t do it…please…” and you realize how difficult it is for The Joker to say the word since he’s not accustomed to it.

“Are you ready?” you wink, disregarding his wish.

The lights start flickering, his heavy chains rattling under the pressure of your uncanny energy. The truck takes a sharp turn, making you fall on your knees. You reach your arms and hug him tight, your silver hair shining so brightly he has to close his eyes.

“Here we go,” you take a deep breath, pressing your forehead against his.

“Don’t do it…” The Joker whispers, already knowing the battle is lost.

“Too late,” is the last thing he hears before vanishing together with the mysterious young woman that came to his aid…again.

Nothing left behind in the temporary mobile prison but his Arkham straitjacket and broken chains, the only proof he was ever there. The notorious Prince of Crime won’t make it to his destination and they have no idea he’s gone yet. 

**************

So eerie and strange…That’s how mostly everyone would describe The Silver Demon after seeing her for the first time: not that too many get used to the way you look anyway. You are always around The Joker, a sinister presence in his shadow, perfectly complimenting his menacing aura.

You have long, silver hair that seems to be made of liquid metal: there are rumors it’s not of this planet and maybe there is some truth to it, not that a single soul can attest with certainty. It’s lightweight and so ethereal it almost floats, giving you that intimidating vibe.

Your bright green eyes create quite a contrast with your pale skin tone; probably even a lighter tone than J’s. A little bit taller than him, you definitely seem imposing and feral beyond any doubt.

A witch, a metahuman, an unholy being: you’ve heard it all and none of them are close enough to describe what you really are. Not that you care about what they label you as; The Joker calls you pretty names and that’s enough. You don’t need anybody else’s acceptance or approval. Only his.

What you love the most about The Joker is the fact that he doesn’t even seem to notice you are different. And you are aware J loves the fact that you don’t seem to notice he is different also. A flawless symbiosis between two outcasts bonded together by the unbreakable connection of blood: the infamous Silver Demon is the daughter of the equally controversial King of Gotham.

*************

“Princess, wake up,” you feel your cheek gently slapped and you open your eyes, exhausted.

“Dad…” you mumble, “…are you mad at me?”

“I told you not to do it, Y/N ! You used so much of your power, the number is down to 50!!!” he forcefully grabs your hand, showing you the markings on the inside of your left wrist.

You were born with that: something like a timer branded on the ivory skin, the number going lower every time you use your energy. You both believe it represents your lifespan and once the timer gets to zero, you will probably die.

Nothing terrifies The Joker except the fact that he might lose his daughter: the only person on earth that never judges or tries to change him.

“My power would be such a waste if I don’t use it, don’t you agree?” you cuddle to him on the couch, yawning.

“Stop saving me!” and he wants to say more but you interrupt.

“Who else am I supposed to save?! I can’t save you from yourself but at least I can bring you back for selfish reasons: you know I can’t bear it when you’re gone…I feel so alone…” your voice softens and you look up at him, upset.

He sighs, defeated. You always say disarming stuff like this and oddly enough J can’t argue anymore.

“I’m so tired, daddy,” you slowly blink, getting off the couch. He helps you up, taking you to your bedroom.

“Are you allright?” he asks while you get under the fluffy covers.

“A-ha, I just need to sleep for about a week to recover, you know how it goes. Don’t get in any trouble; I can’t wake up once I start dreaming. I don’t want anybody to take you away, I hate it when it happens and I’m all alone…” you whimper and he lingers by your bed since you won’t let go of his hand.

“Don’t lecture me, Pumpkin!” The Joker growls and you signal him to sit by your side.

“Dad…” you switch the topic, “do you think mom is still alive?”

You think about her every year around your birthday…and some other days also. Next month you will be 20 and she inevitably popped in your mind.

“I really don’t care if she is dead or alive. She was scared of you and ran away; that was her choice,” J bites on his lip, wanting to keep this as short as possible. “That woman is responsible for your stupid nickname, The Silver Demon. Give me a break!” he huffs, playing with your hair that twists around his fingers on its own, just like tiny sneaks. “You’re my perfect Silver haired Doll, not the Devil,” he bitterly states and you grin at his heartwarming comment.

“Thank you for not being scared of me daddy,” your eyes get teary and he had enough of the sappy stuff.

“Cut it out and rest; I’ll wake you up in one week,” The Joker mutters and you close your eyes, not wanting to cry in front of him. You fall asleep caressing his knuckles, each tattooed with the Japanese Kanji symbol for “Silver.”

*****************

You woke up on your own a couple of minutes ago. It’s night time and you jump out of bed when you notice the date on your cell phone: July 10th. Jesus, you slept more than 7 days like you usually do: this time you were out for 13 days. Why didn’t your father wake you? He said he would.

“Dad?… Are you here?” you start shouting, walking around the penthouse while rubbing your eyes. “Daddddyyyyy!!!!”

Apparently nobody’s home but you. You try his cell and there is no answer. You try Frost’s and he doesn’t answer either.

What’s going on? you pout, uneasy at the thought that maybe something happened. You scroll down through all the number on your “Contacts” list, ready to begin a research on The Joker whereabouts when suddenly you see the note on the kitchen counter:

“Mister J was taken to Belle Reve.

Ambush at the hideout by S-63 freeway, someone sold us out.

Can’t use the place anymore.

Stay put, we are working on getting him out.

J.F.”

Stay put?! you frown, distressed. No way !!

****************

The Joker lingers by the back wall of his glass prison, humming a song in the quietness. After today’s interrogation, he was brought back in a hurry and placed in silent confinement, his favorite. If they believe this is a punishment, they surely don’t have a clue about his personality.

He refused to answer all the questions about you and bit a guard’s ear off, knocking another one unconscious after tripping him and stomping on his head. J lost it when the two wards made some inappropriate remarks about you: they called you a freak, underlining how unfortunate it is for them to have to deal with demented lunatics and their weird offsprings; it makes their jobs dangerous and tedious. Plus, all metahumans should be annihilated, not captured or tried to be reasoned with.

That was the last drop that made him snap and retaliate, not giving a damn about consequences.

He suspects that his file has a bunch of notes gathered from the previous therapy sessions deeming his daughter to be his weakness or whatever fancy term they use for such stupid psychology assessments. The funny thing is you are not his weakness; they are idiots for even believing it.

The Silver Demon is her father’s strength, even if he doesn’t know it himself.

The neon lights turn off and on, getting J out of his trance.

He gasps when he sees you right in front of him.

“What are you doing here?! Get lost!” The Joker backs out in the far corner of his room, angry you don’t listen.

“I came for you dad,” you smile and approach, excited to be near him.

“You don’t have to, I’ll get out eventually ! Don’t you dare disobeying!!” the low groan and hurtful incoming sentences briefly halt your enthusiasm. “Don’t you realize I never wanted you either?! You’re frightening, repulsive and you make my skin crawl ! I only kept you around because of your power that you are dumb enough to use and save me all the time!!”

“Daddy…” you sniffle, “I know what you’re doing and it won’t work. If I don’t save you, then who will?” and you rush in his arms, eager to get him out of there. He tries to push you away, tormented by his dark thoughts and he’s almost blinded by the intense glow of your silver hair. “Are you ready?” you double check and him hugging you back makes you so warm.

“Stop it !!! That’s an order!!!” his fingers dig in your jacket, desperate to change the outcome of your plan.

“You know I don’t take orders from you,” you snicker in his ear and the lights flicker again before complete blackness.

Belle Reve prison has an unexpected power outage besides the regrettable loss of every single video footage for the night; such a puzzling enigma and no reasonable explanation for it.

The Clown Prince of Crime is nowhere to be found and they have no idea he’s gone yet.

*****************

“It’s down to 7…just 7…” you hear J’s voice as you are waking up in your bed at the penthouse.

“Dad…” you stretch and feel his grasp on your wrist. “What’s going on? Was I out for a while?”

“This…this fucking thing is down to 7,” he shows you and you can tell he’s flustered. Your father is in bed by you, probably didn’t leave your side.

The engraving on your skin doesn’t lie: the timer shows 7.

“You can’t use it anymore, do you understand?! It’s almost close to nothing!!” and he stares at you with those intense blue eyes and for the first time in your life you see panic in them: it makes you anxious.

“Promise you won’t use it ever again!”

“I won’t use it, Daddy,” you stroke his cheek, on the verge of crying.

“You have to promise!” he raises his voice, kissing your marked wrist. “I don’t want to have a dead child!” and his persistence breaks thinking about it. “Are you going to do this for me? Promise!”

“I promise,” and you start sobbing, scooting over in his arms, not because you are afraid you will die but because The Joker showed you again that for him you are not a monster but simply his daughter.

***************

As soon as you enter the room, you can sense the tension oozing out of them. Your father is in a meeting and you are joining the gathering just now since you barely woke up a few hours ago from your weekly sleep. You feel rejuvenated and fueled by the inquiring eyes glaring in your direction: some already know you, but it’s still not easy to tolerate your presence. Mostly shiver with nervousness, The Silver Demon given them goose bumps.

“Hi Daddy,” you lean over his chair, wrapping your arms around his neck and he acknowledges you with a moan.

“Sit by me.”

Your ghostly light green eyes analyze each member of the opposite gang, trying to figure out why something feels off.

There is a lot of negotiation and debating going on, the parties involved not being able to reach common ground. You know your father is losing his patience; he’s not a patient man.

“These are my terms and it won’t change,” The Joker puts an end to the ruckus, fed up with the turmoil and all the guys talking at once.

“But Mister J, we don’t have …” their leader speaks and gets cut off.

“Did you fucking hear me?! I hate repeating myself so I won’t. If you are not interested, get the fuck out and don’t waste my time!”

When J starts cussing, things are getting very serious.

Silence in the room, then the potential business partners stare at each other, then at you two, then at your men.

“Something’s not right,” you whisper through your clenched jaw, alerting The Joker of their weird behavior even if you don’t have to.

“Here’s the deal, Mister J,” the leader talks once more. “We actually came for her,” he tilts his head towards you and instantly guns are being pointed in all directions from both sides.

“You came for Y/N?” J straightens his back, outraged they have the nerve to attempt and snatch you away: it’s not the first time an assault on your safety is being seeked. You’re definitely worth a lot on the black market, either for the government to own and experiment with, or just for underground organizations: private collectors of rare creatures such as yourself. The premise of a huge payout makes a lot of idiots forget their boundaries and these fools are clearly trespassing a fine line.

“Yes,” the simple answer makes J roll his eyes, pissed.

“Hell will freeze before anybody takes my daughter away!!” he fumes and you grin, not worried about your safety, but his.

“So what, are we all going to die here?” the mobster sarcastically flares his arms around.”For a freak?! For a…”

The laud bang and the bullet piercing his skull put an end to the rant. Frost aims his pistol at the person sitting next to the leader, calmly asking:

“Next?”

The Joker already knows what follows: he pushes you to the ground, taking cover behind a few chairs, hit in the shoulder by the first rebel shrapnel.

“You son of a bitch !” is heard from their side before the deafening sound of dozens guns going off at once fill the air with smoke.

You see he’s bleeding while firing his gun, killing everyone that tries to get closer and you know it’s too dangerous to stay, even if a lot of your men are still standing.

“Dad!!” you scream so you can get his attention.

“What?” he shouts back, trying to make out what you’re saying.

“You need to get out of here!!”

“What? I can’t hear you !” and his gun unloads a few more rounds towards the ones trying to reach your temporary hideout.

“I can’t take you very far ! My power is almost gone, but I’ll make it !” you smile and that gets his attention.

“What are you saying?”

You pull his head close to yours and the silver hair shines again and he freezes, shocked.

“This is the last time I can save you daddy!”

“What are you doing??!! Get away!!!!” he tries to distance his body from yours but you cling to him and won’t let go.

“If I don’t save you, then who will ?” and that sweet smile of yours makes him smile back for a few seconds before you both vanish in thin air.

*******************

The Joker slowly opens his eyes, gazing at the blue skies above. He feels the shoulder pain stabbing his flesh and suddenly something tickles. He brings his hand close to his face and holds his breath: a strand of silver hair working its way around his fingers. J turns his head to look around and sees more chunks of silver hair flying all over the place, gushes of wind moving them around in the air, some still caught in the thick grass.

You are not far from him, barely breathing while your eyelids are getting heavy.

“Dad…” you call out to him with faint voice and he crawls to you, getting on his knees in order to lift you up. Your head is bald now, the silver locks gone. The Joker checks your timer in a hurry and his heart stops when his fear is confirmed: the number is set to zero.

“You promised you won’t use it! You promised!!!” he gently shakes you, hopeless for once.

“M-my power w-would be such a waste if I d-don’t use it, don’t you a-agree?” you stutter and he watches in horror as your ivory skin starts cracking, a few pieces already floating in the air and turning into ashes.  
“What’s happening to you?!” he presses on the skin, attempting to keep it in place.

“I d-don’t know…I t-think I’m g-going away,” you make an effort to answer and he rests his forehead on yours, not knowing what to do. “D-don’t cry, it’s so u-unlike you and it s-scares me, “ you whisper and you close your eyes, feeling his tears on your face. “It d-doesn’t hurt, s-so don’t cry,” you comfort him, wanting to go to sleep.

“I order you to stay with me!” his faint request echoes in your mind.

“I d-don’t take o-orders from y-you,” you clutch on his bloody shirt as you strain to focus.“Daddy…t-thank you for not b-being scared of m-me…”

Your hand lets go of his shirt and he gasps, numb to everything else but the insufferable loneliness creeping up in his heart:

The King of Gotham has no Queen and no Princess. Just him and his devils now, no Silver Demon to keep the others at bay.

He can’t stop your decay, more and more skin keeps on cracking, disappearing piece by piece and he can’t watch anymore. He shuts his eyes, holding you tight, wanting to keep you together. The thought of being left behind with no physical evidence of your existence is enough to make him lose whatever trace of sanity he has left.

***************

The Joker is afraid to move or open his eyes. He held you for hours, incapable of making a single sound. He’s terrified at the thought that you might break to pieces if he tries to move so he doesn’t. Unless he’s hallucinating, there is something he’s still holding, but doesn’t have the strength to see what is left of his daughter.

Another hour passes by and he finally decides to open one eye, then the other: you are still in his arms, looking very…normal. No more pale skin, no more silver hair. J gulps, checking your left wrist: no more timer either, it pealed with the rest of your outer shell.

“Pumpkin?…” he mutters, staring at you, not knowing what it means. ”Pumpkin?…”

Only silence and nothing else.

The Joker studies your face while stroking your rosy cheeks, stunned with the transformation.

“Pumpkin?…”

A very low grumble, unless he’s imagining everything. Faint movement also and hope makes him squeeze you harder to his chest.

“Pumpkin?…”

“Daddy…” you manage to utter, fluttering your eyelashes.

You’ve never seen such a look on your father’s face.

“You’re grounded !” he decides on the spot and you softly chuckle:

“W-why are you c-crying? It really scares me…”

“I’m not crying,” he interrupts, wiping his tears. “I’m just thinking of what I am going to do with such an ugly daughter. You look terrible!”

“Do I ?!” you furrow your eyebrows, unable to move yet.

“U-hum,” he shortly replies before crushing you in his embrace. “You’re so ugly.”

*************

The King of Gotham has no Queen but he has a Princess.

No Silver Demon to save him anymore, just a daughter to keep the darkness at bay.

And she is the only person on earth that will never judge or try to change him.


End file.
